NCIS: LA - Pushback - English
by Bendragon
Summary: What Shane Brennan did not tell us ...
1. Chapter 1

Heavy steps rushed down the hall.

Doors were slammed.

„Where is she? I've got to see her!"

Harriett usullay wasn't curious, at least not so obvious.

But the voice was alarming her.

It sounded like Gs.

Though she couldn't imagine him being so upset at all, she left her office and stepped out into the small hall.

The glass door to the entry of the autopsy room was standing open.

Compartement doors were slammed, stretchers were rattling in their rails.

Roses voice was cracking, as always, when she was nervous, her words got muddled.

„Rose, a small woman with blonde hair … „

Gs voice broke.

Shocked.

Harriett rushed into the big tiled room, where it was always cold in.

G was standing beside one of the compartements, the stretcher was pulled out and the cloth, usullay covering the body, was folded back.

Rose stood at the other side of the compartement, kneading her fingers nervously and stepping from one foot to the other.

Harriett approached carefully.

Gs face was covered with sweat, pale.

His chest was going up and down quickly.

She had never seen him like this before.

„Oh … it's good you're here, Miss Wycombe!" said Rose, the coroner, and smiled in a bit of a relief.

G did not react on her.

He was starring down on a young woman with blonde hair, after an autopsy, a bit yellowish, with the common blue and red patches on her body.

„Who is that?" Harriett asked uneased.

G didn't answer, was still starring at the woman.

„Unknown murdervictim, found in an appartement at the harbour, on sunday!" was Roses quick answer.

„Alina Rostoff." added G now.

For a moment his voice sounded hoarse.

„Thirty-four years old, she lived ... in Venice ... at the Ocean Drive!"

A touch of astonishment was to hear in his last sentence.

Harriett caught his eye.

„You know her?"

Carefully she approached him, put her hand gentle on his arm.

On her fingertips she could notice him trembling a little bit.

„Yes... my little sister … „

G added something in a language which Harriett did not understand.

Though there was a little shaking in his voice, the words sounded hard and tuneless.

Harriett did not like it, there were others, sounding soft and silky!

G reached out his hand and pulled the sheet back over the body, in a determined gesture.

Then he turned and left the room.

„Thank you, Rose!" Harriett quickly said to her und then followed G out.

He was standing in the hallway.

With his back lent against the wall, both arms crossed in front of his chest, in order to keep anything away from him, his right foot backed against the wall.

The expression of his face was stubborn.

Hariett didn't know anyone looking more stubborn than G could.

Even Sams little daughter could not!

His lips were pressed together very tightly then.

Harriett stopped beside him.

„I am very sorry!"

G looked at her.

Rose left the room, looked at them long while she was passing by before entering the autopsy room next door.

G stroke with his hand over his face.

„Thank you!"

For a moment she saw a small shimmering in his blue eyes.

Here, with the bright cold light, his face was still pale.

From one second to the other he looked very tired and affected!

His broad shoulders sank down.

„I'll drive home! Are you finished here, do you come with me?"

Harriett exhaled deeply.

„Yes ... of course! I just put out my PC! Do you want to come over with me?"

„I'll wait outside at the car!" G answered.

Harriett nodded.

She looked at him.

Secretly she was waiting for an explanation.

But she already knew G well enough to know, that he wasn't to impose with the common standards.

She got used to this just slowly.

„Of course. See you!"

G pushed himself away from the wall and put an quick kiss on her cheek, Harriett felt his hand slightly caressing her shoulder before he went away.

She rushed to her office, secured the letter, she was writing before all this started, in the writing program, broke the PC and took her bag.

Then she locked her office und went down the hall to the exit.

She just was here for a few weeks.

Hetty took care that she could change her work at the healthcenter of the NCIS for a job at the coroners office.

It was her opinion that it was better for all of them, if she was no longer working so close to G, and G and she agreed with her.

It was really good.

So she got a little distance.

And for a little distance she was longing now.

Never before she had G seen so touched by a case.

He stood lent back at the trunk of his jaguar, wearing his sunglasses, his legs crossed

easy and his armes again crossed in front of his chest.

The sun was going down slowly and he stood in its warm golden glow.

If not wearing this awfully chequered shirt he couldn't look any cooler.

During the day he must had change clothes, by leaving this morning he was wearing a grey shirt to his jeans.

Harriett avoided to sneak up to G.

She'd done it once, at her home.

G had been sitting in the living room, reading the newspaper as she approached from the hall to his chair, caressing her hand over his shoulder.

G was alarmed.

His grasp to her arm was very pauinful-tight for seconds, Harriett was convinced, that she was only a moment away from beeing wrestled to the ground.

Now she could smile, remembering it.

„Here I am!"

In a little curve she went to him, stopped beside him.

G took off his glasses and looked at her.

He still looked distressed.

His small smile for her did not fool her.

His beautiful eyes were a little red.

Harriett instinctivly stretched out her left hand and carressed his arm.

The cloth of his shirt felt rough.

„Obviously another **G**ollum-Day for you, wasn't it?"

The small smile, scurrying over Gs face, was really amused.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

„Yes." he just meant.

His tired eyes wandered over her face for a long moment.

"Come, let's go home!" he meant.

Harriett nodded silently.

She looked at G, getting his car keys out of his Jeans and disarming the central locking of the car, then he went to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, G!"

Harriett loved his good manners.

It were decent, but natural for him, very pleasantly.

She remembered very well the situation at the christmas party at the NCIS-Office, as Kensi was bowing over very deep in her pretty much low cut shirt to grab something on the table.

G, towards her, had looked away immediately, Harriett was still loving him today for that.

Marty Deeks, on the other side, was making big eyes, but that was allright for Harriett, for her it was just a matter of time, until Kensi and him would get together at least.

G closed the door behind her and while he was going around the car, then getting in at the driver side beside her, closing the door, she fastened her seatbealt.

Harriett looked over to him while he was starting the car.

"Where do we stay?" she asked.

She was aksing him this every evening because at the moment they hadn't a permanent residence.

She, Harriett, was about to move out when Moniqué Debassieré found out her address and shot at her.

While she was still in a safe place, G had her flat dissolved; her furniture was in a storeroom and they spend their evenings, their nights either at the boat-shelf, at motels or sometimes at the NCIS-Office.

Because G confessed to her, that he wasn't owning a flat.

After leaving the hospital he was staying at different motels, at the NCIS-Office or at the boat-shelf.

Sam offered him their guest room, she got close with G while he was staying there and getting use to it very slowly, very patiently by her, he finally arrived at her old flat.

Now she was looking for a new one.

G wasn't a help after all.

Of course he drove her to all addresses and looked with her at all the appartements, but he seemed to be very uninterested.

Harriett understood after looking at three appartements, that he wasn't keen to move in with her obviously.

She expected it, it seemend logical to her, because he hadn't a home for his own.

But that doesn't seem necessary for G!

It was a painful insight for her, Harriett had doubted her relationship once more!

Doubted it very much!

But G was going on beeing loving, caring for her, and so she finally understood, it was just her way of thinking being in her way!

So she tried getting easy with it, to accept Gs kind of living.

Sometimes it was a little hard.

They couldn't stay at the boat-shelf when suspects were held there.

Harriett never felt completely comfortable at the wide, open NCIS-Office, she liked being there, she liked the house, but she always had the feeling there, anyone could walk into the rooms from anywhere to any time.

Some of the different motels, they were staying then, were the kind Harriett never had stayed in by her own choice.

But they never stayed there longer than two nights and so she tried not to notice the not so clean rooms, the filthy ambience or the unusual simplicity.

G even had surprised her some times on his weekends off duty with luxury hotels.

They had a very precious suite then, he took her to Dinner and treated her to the Spa.

But the strange thing was, that all this happened with a fake name.

G owened a passport, a drivers licence and a credit card with the name ' Jason

Tedrow ' and asked her to use this name for him when they were in public.

But Harriett did not like secrets, it was so uncomfortable.

Because of this she liked the cosy comforteness of the boat-shelf.

"We're driving to the boat-shelf!" G answered prompt.

"Very nice." Harriett replied pleased.

G looked at her.

The he bent over to her, put his left hand on her cheek and kissed her.

Harriett replied his kiss immediately, put her hand on his.

Gs lips were cool.

Slowly, firmly she caressed with her thumb over his skin.

"I am sorry about what happened in there ... for you!"

She looked at him.

G let his look wandering over her face.

His pretty blue eyes were still reddened and his face pale, he seemed to be taken aback horribly.

She wasn't familiar with something getting so close to him!

"Thank you!"

G dropped his eyes for a moment, Harriett watched him swallowing heavy.

As he looked to her again, his eyes were shimmering.

"Alina was ... the daughter of one of the foster familys I was in. She was four years old then. The taught me to speak russian!"

Harriett had to swallow for a moment.

Regarding to G, these were a lot of informations he gave to her.

Again a small step forward for him, but unfortunately under very painful circumstances.

She squeezed his hand softly.

"Thank you, G! I am very sorry to hear this. Above all ... it's just not looking like a mugging!"

"It was an execution!" G meant harsh.

He withdraw his hand from hers and turned to the steering wheel, fastened the seat belt.

It occurred to Harriett like working out for himself now, to commit so much to someone.

Before going on!

"Should I drive?" she asked, taking trouble to keep her voice soft.

"I'm fine!" G replied, steering the car onto the street without looking at her.

Harriett nodded slightly.

Of course!

They kept quiet on the way to the haven.

In his car there were just one CD with just one song, 'Normal man' by Duff Dugan.

Hariett did not know, where G got it from, but he played it every time they were on the road.

But she could understand perfectly, him recognizing in the lines:

"Wish I was normal man, a normal life and simple plan.

A normal home in a normal street, with normal thoughts and normal needs.|"

But today it was norrowing her throat, hearing those lines.

It came painfully to her mind once more, how lost he must feel.

G seem to be lost in his thoughts.

Harriett noticed it by looking at him from the side.

She took trouble doing this not so often.

Tenderly she layed her hand on his thigh.

G let this happen.

Without a word.

As they arrived at the haven and had parked the car, he went out, went round the car and opened the door for her.

„Thank you!"

Harriett went out, G slammed the door behind her und went to the trunk, took their bagage.

It still was very warm.

The breeze from the water was pleasant.

She liked beeing here, the smell of water, salt, fish, wet wood, she was looking forward to the weekend with G, despite the unpleasant incidents.

Hopefully they could stay undisturbed and had not to leave the boat-shelf when the team got on duty surprisingly.

A little rest would do good for G.

Marty Deeks invited them for his birthday tomorrow.

They didn't agree coming already, but Harriett would try to go there with G, at least for one, two hours, as a distruction for him.

Perhaps the familiar company would do him good, too, as soon he had coped with things a little.

The easy usual rocking of the floor from the boat-shelf was getting her a little closer to a relaxing weekend-feeling.

G opened the door and let her go ahead.

It was bright here inside, open.

Harriett liked the picked up furniture, the maritime ambience, remembering the undisturbed hours, she had spend with G here already.

She was looking forward for some more.

G put down their bags on the floor beside the door.

„Also like a coffee?" he asked her.

Hariette nodded.

„Yes. Would be nice!"

As always, when they got here, she opened the windows here in the living room half.

Fresh summer air came in, Harriett felt the salt in it tickling her nose immediately.

Happy voices came from over the pier, somewhere a sirene of a ship was hooting.

The coffee machine begann to bubble after G switched it on.

She heard his heavy footsteps on the wooden floor, he stopped beside her.

„I'll take a shower!"

His eyes were resting on her face.

He seemed to be a little calmed down.

„Yes."

Harriett instinctively reached out her left hand, to the upper button of his shirt, pushed it softly back to its hole.

„It's okay. I can't get use to this shirt."

G looked down on himself, like experimenting what he was wearing actually.

He didn't make a point of what he was wearing, he wasn't vain.

Harriett liked it.

He usually was looking georgious wearing one of his long-sleeves to his jeans, preferably a blue one, matching the colour of his eyes.

„What about this shirt?"

„The pattern's to twitchy for you, you should be wearing plain shirts, preferably blue!" she replied softly, caressing with her hand to the second button, opening it.

On purpose she let her forefinger touching his skin.

G was smiling a little bit.

He let it happen, she could even feel him enjoying it.

„It doesn't matter what I'm wearing!"

Harriett felt, that he wanted to provoce her a little bit.

Probably he was using this to cut down the stress of the afternoon.

She didn't care.

She could handle it.

Deliberately she went on with her finger caressing down, opening button number three, pushing her fingertips on his warm skin.

„Yes, you're right! You're looking good in everything!"

G laughed.

He put his hand on hers, lent forward to her and kissed her, tender, devoted.

Then he was squeezing her hand a little bit, gave her a smile and turned around, got upstairs.

Harriett went to their bags, took out the laundry and took it to the washing machine in the next room, filled it, switched it on.

Small matters of courses of every day were a problem sometimes.

Like doing the laundry or if she was in need of papers.

By now she was familiar with washing in a launderette.

As she was in need of her next to last certificate of her earnings, burried deep in a folder in the next to last box in the storage room, she got a tantrum.

Luckily here was a tumble-dryer, too.

Harriett returned to the living room and listened upstairs.

She didn't hear the shower.

But she heard the TV.

So she poured coffee in two mugs and balanced them up the wooden stairway.

There was a small sleeping room here, just under the roof, with a joining, very nice fully developed bathroom.

Harriett enjoyed every evening she was allowed to spend here with G, feeling the tender rocking of the waves and watching the bright stars through the small window.

G was sitting at the edge of the bed, a cushion in his back, lent against the high bed-head.

He was watching the news.

Harriett handed a mug to him and went, because it appealed to her, around the bed, slipped over the big mattrass to G and lent a little bit against him.

G reached out his arm and put it around her shoulders.

„Any idea for our dinner?" she asked him as the commercials begann.

G took a sip of his coffee before putting the mug down on the bedside table.

„I'll get a takeaway later, should I?"

Harriett shrugged her shoulders.

„Sounds good, habibi!"

She felt him stop short.

He pulled her against him, so that he could look at her.

„Since when you could speak arabic?"

„I could not! But I know someone, who could!" she answered.

„Don't tell me, you asked Sam!" G replied.

His voice sounded like it was a big mistake to make.

„No, don't worry! It wasn't Sam!"

„Hetty?" G went on asking and sounded much more distrustful.

Harriett couldn't help laughing.

„No, even not Hetty!"

G took trouble to look demanding.

It didn't work out for him very well.

„You know, I know ways and means to make you talk!"

Harriett had to laugh much more.

„Oh G, you know perfectly well, you've got ways and means to make me so much more!"

G laughed softly.

Harriett looked at him while tenderly letting her forefinger stroking down his chest, in a line.

G lent his head back against the bed-head, closing his eyes a little bit.

For a long moment he enjoyed the endearment.

The he opened his eyes again and looked at her.

„Do you know if anyone has claimed Alinas body?"

Harriett had to swallow for a moment.

She has been very far away with her thoughts.

Also she felt irritated about the professional phrase „claimed the body", it was just bureaucratese within the coroners office.

G speaking like this about one of the few people ever had been near to him, makes her realize, how much he was fighting for distance.

„Ehm … no, as far as I know, no one has!"

She looked at him.

„I assume her parents are dead, too!" G went on.

„I consider to take care of the funeral if nobody will!"

Harriett had to clear her throat before speaking.

„She was important to you, wasn't she?"

G nodded slowly.

„Yes. I was with her family for three month, it was the longest time, I spend with a foster family! Most familys I just was a few days with! Or just a few hours!"

Hariett gasped, tried to do it silent, but she was consious G feeling it because she was laying on his belly.

Within seconds she felt her cheeks burn.

This once more was one of what she called „a holy situation", this very precious moments, G talking about himself.

So much she felt honoured with his growing trust in her, so much more fear she felt for learning things about him.

She even couldn't explain, why she was afraid.

She could not imagine that there was something in his past, which could make her love him no more.

After all, she loved him here and now, the person he was now, and not for something in his past.

„Earlier, with us, seeing Alina, you've said something in a foreign language!

It sounded … very nice! Maybe you like to tell me, what you've said?"

She looked up to him, taking trouble to keep the expression of her face neutral, to reassure him, that this wouldn't be a problem between them if he would like to keep it secret for himself.

But G repeated it.

Again for Harriettes ears it sounded very strange and hard.

„My little sister." G went on.

His face was very serious.

Harriett felt his left hand heavy on her shoulder.

„And she always called me 'her big brother'! I was fourteen then!"

Harriett felt horror for seconds.

Her throat seemed to be very narrowed.

„Did she never call you … with your real name? How did her parents call you?"

Gs eyes slipped from her face, to a loose point behind her in the room.

Suddenly his eyes seemed empty.

„I don't know! They also called me G! I think ... they didn't know my real name either!"

The expression of his face turned distraught, he looked at her, his eyes slipping over her face, like checking, if she had noticed.

Probably he remembered more than he wanted!

Slowly she put her arms around him, lent his head on his shoulder, cuddled up to him.

Beneath the rough cloth of his shirt she could feel his heartbeat, strong, regular.

Gs right hand stroked softly over her back.

He bowed his head, she felt his warm breath on her hair, his careful kiss.

„G?"

She put up her head and looked at him.

Slowly she stroked with her left hand over his side.

„How did you find out today? With Alina?"

G swallowed.

Again his eyes slipped for seconds to the wall on the opposite.

Then he grabbed the mug on his bedside table, took a sip, put it back.

He looked at her, crossed his armes on her back.

Harriett carefully slipped a little up in his embrace, went on with stroking his side with her hand.

First believing he did not want to tell her, so she learned after him beginning to speak, that it was more a matter of being not-allowed-to.

„It's this man here in Los Angeles … he's russian. I know him … from my past! Sam and me payed him a visite today to ask him about the woman. I did not know it was Alina by then! I did not recognise her!"

He went silent.

Harriett felt him breathing heavily against her arm.

She slipped a little more higher, put her left hand tenderly on Gs cheek, strechted her head to his and put a soft kiss on his lips.

G kept very still for a long moment before Harriett felt his hand tenderly stroking to her neck, before he began, to reply to her kiss.

„You must have felt there very comfortably staying so long with Alina and her parents!" she wisphered to him as they both were a little breathless, looked at him.

Gentle she stroked with her hand over his short hair.

„It was a good time for me, yes!" G replied in a low voice.

Harriett felt, the way, he nestled up to her, that the memory in his head still must be very alive.

„It's very kind that you will take care of the funeral!"

„Do you come with me tomorrow to the funeral home?" G asked.

His voice sounded a bit rough, but unmistakingly soft.

„Of course!" she answered him quickly.

In no way she would have go him through this alone!

G nodded.

He turned his head and put a small kiss on her fingers.

Harriett was use to wake up without G, even if she fall asleep beside him.

She already was use to it even here in the boat-shelf.

However she had to, by opening her eyes, to look about, where she was actually.

'Boat-shelf' she noticed very quickly now.

And the empty place on the mattress beside her.

There were voices from below.

After a moment Harriett put away the blanket, padded barefoot through the room and down the stairs.

In the living room the lights were on.

Gs bag was on the table.

Open.

His laptop stood beside.

Open.

Gs mobile phone was laying on the table beside an opened can of beer, G was sitting in front of his laptop, with his back to her, and was typing on the keyboard after a voice from the laptop had said something to him.

After hearing her footsteps on the stairs he turned around.

„Did I wake you up?"

„No." Harriett answered quickly.

While going to him she saw him pressing a button on the keyboard.

The voice went silent.

She stopped beside him, caressed with his hand over his shoulder.

She did not want to, but she couldn't forebear herself to question:

„Did you sleep a little bit?"

„Yes."

G grabbed her hand, pulled it to his lips and placed a kiss on it.

Harriett quickly looked at him, searching.

He seemed calm, rested, it really looks like as he has slept, at least for a while.

She looked to the clock on the wall.

It was 3.20.

„I'm gonna make me a tea!"

Carefully she pulled her hand out of Gs, went to the cupboard, put some water in the electric kettle and searched through the different tea bags.

„G?"

She looked at him over her shoulder.

„Would you like to tell me … how your every day-life was? With Alinas family?"

She heard G exhale, deeply.

The water in the kettle begann to bubble.

Then the kettle switched itself out with a hard metalic clicking.

Harriett grabbed it and poured the steaming, bubbling hot water over the tea bag in the high coloured cup.

„In the mornings we were at school!" G finally meant.

Harriett heard him laugh.

She took her cup, turned around the table, put her arm around Gs neck und sat herself carefully on his tigh.

G let it happen, layed his arm around her waist.

„It was the longest time I've been on the same school. Alina was at the kindergarten. In the afternoons we played together an Alina tought me some words in russian. I helped her with her homework. Alina was … „

Gs voice became hoarse, broke for a moment.

Harriett looked at him.

His look went beside her.

He cleared his voice, unknowingly.

„You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" she whispered softly to him,

caressing with her hand gently over the short hair on the back of his head.

Carefully she bowed over to him and touched with her lips emphatic, gentle his temple.

Just a little bit she could taste the salt of his sweat on her lips.

G did not hear or he did not want to.

„Alina was there when I was shot! I saw her! But I did not recognise her! Arkady told me today, that she was there!"

Harriett felt immediately icecold.

So cold, she was shivering!

„What?"

Gs breathing was heavy.

„Alina! She was there when I was shot!"

G looked at her.

His memory seemed to be very vital for him, for a long monent his eyes were dull.

Small drops of sweat standing on his upper lip between the dark hairs of his beard.

Harriett noticed the dark patch of sweat at the collar of his grey shirt, the heat, descending from his body.

„She was at the side of the street and smiled for me! I didn't recognise her! I haven't seen her for twentysix years!"

Harriett still felt shocked.

She did not know what to say.

This was one of the situations she was afraid of, she hated it, something, she would like to react to, but she did not know, how!

„G!"

Softly she caressed with her hand over his neck.

„How could you recognise her when you have not seen her for so long? People are changing, especially over such a long range! She was a little girl, just four years old! Some things are bound to happen!"

G exhaled deeply.

He sank his head for a long moment.

As he looked at her again the expression of his face was very serious.

Harriett did not avoid his look.

Carefully she put her right hand on his cheek, softly caressing it.

„What happend to you then?"

She only could whisper.

G again exhaled deeply.

He grabbed to the can on the table, drank from it before putting it back.

His eyes searched for her.

Harriett did not avoid his blue eyes.

She was not sure if she really wanted to know.

But in fact it would be good for G to talk about.

Probably he hadn't spoken about it with a lot of people.

„We just had a case closed … „ G again cleared his throat before he went on speaking, just one more sign of how much emotions he went through.

„ … Gibbs and McGee were already on their way back to Washington … „

„Please excuse me, darling!"

Harriett slipped her forefinger carefully onto his lips.

G went silent immediately and looked at her asking.

„Who are Gibbs and McGee?"

„Collegues from Washington, from the NCIS there!" G answered her patiently after kissing her finger.

Despite that he needed a moment to find back to his story.

„They've been here because a case from Washington came across with one of ours! Sam drove me home after we left the office, Ocean Drive, where I was living then! I went to my appartement and I saw Alina. She smiled at me, I've seen her before around, but I misunderstood her searching my attention! Then I heard Sam calling my name! I don't remember much more!"

He grimaced and looked at her, in a mixture of helpless and confused, something, Harriett hardly know from him.

Not just his body was hurt.

Obviously he couldn't cope with beeing shot, one of the best agents of the NCIS, trained and nearly prepared for anything!

He was vulnerable, like all other people!

She struggled for a tender smile for him, even if her throat was very narrow.

Carefully she caressed with her thumb over the stubbles of his beard.

„I've read the hospital file in your record. It's good, that you don't remember much more! I think, the memories you still have about what happened after are bad enough!"

G smiled.

He seemed very distant.

So as if there was a really gap to the time then, as if it wasn't affecting him!

„First thing I remember is … Hetty sitting by my bedside!" he went on, with a low voice, he turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand.

„Then Sam arrived …

Harriett had to smile.

She still felt cold.

And she felt shaken, just after hearing what happened to G, without –

luckily! – having been there!

But she also felt, Gs ignorance kind of coping with it, affected her, it was not good for him, not to deal with it!

G looked at her.

He pulled her close and kissed her.

Harriett replied his kiss.

His lips were cool, tasting, like his breath, like beer.

„You remembered this today very clearly as … Arky? … told you that the dead woman was Alina, hm?"

She looked at him closely.

G let his head sank for a while, then looked at her again.

The little smile on his face was fading.

The touch of his hand on her cheek was warm und gentle.

„You know, we're not allowed to speak about this?"

Harriett caressed with her thumb over his cheek.

„We're not allowed to speak about what happened to you?" she demanded.

She wanted to put it in very different words.

But she wanted to avoid the expressions „past" and „birth".

G shook his head slightly.

„No. You know, I usually don't talk with you about my work! This is an exception and we both keep it this way, okay?"

He tenderly put his hand under her chinn and forced her to look at him.

Harriett took trouble, to keep seriously, as long as possible.

She just could handle it for a few seconds.

„Otherwise you got means and ways … ?"

G grinned.

„Not me! Hetty!" ...


	2. Chapter 2

As G came back from Jogging the next morning he brought her a cup of coffee to the bed.

He let her know that he had already choosen an funeral home and even made an appointment for the forenoon.

To make sure, that no relatives have claimed Alinas body, they drove to the coroners office.

Rose wasn't on duty, but there was a free space on the certificate regarding the body, where to fill in who was in charge for the funeral.

On Alinas certificate this space was empty.

After a short nodding from G, Harriett filled in his name and the telephone number from the office.

Then they drove to the funeral home Pilgrim and Heights.

It was again a bright beautiful summerforenoon in Los Angeles, it was a Saturday and beside that, it was Marty Deeks birthday.

Harriett had already sent him a SMS with congratulations from them both.

But first of all it occured rather strange to her, going up the loopy driveway to the funeral home on such a nice day to arrange the funeral for someone, she didn't and G just knew for some month.

Gs face was very serious.

Harriett could nearly feel his sadness.

On the other hand she knew, that his grief was also a bridge to his unknown birth.

Therefore it gave him safety.

He gave her a short look before ringing the bell of the long flat house.

Before she could reply his smile the door was pulled open.

A small, nearly bold thin man, remembering Harriett automaticly to Mister Crocker from 'Cosmo & Wanda', in a dark suit, smiled obedient to them.

„Hello, my name ist Joseph Heights! Mister … Tedrow?"

„Yes, hello!"

G reached out his hand to him, made a quick move with his head over to her.

„This is my wife!"

„Mrs. Tedrow, a pleasure to meet you!"

Joseph Heights made two quick steps to her and strechted out his hand.

„Thank you, that you and your husband trust us to take care for your beloved deceased! But at first, I am very sorry for your loss!"

Harriett had to bite on her underlip for a moment.

„Hello, Mister Heights! Thank you, that is very kind of you!"

It was the first time, G directly involved her in his fake identity.

As he called her 'my wife' she really felt a warm shiver running down her back.

Joseph Heights cleared the door and hinted a small bow.

„Please, come in!"

„Thank you!"

G let her step foreward, Harriett felt his hand slightly on her shoulder.

„Down on the right is my office!"

Heights closed the door behind them.

In here it was … voluminous!

The carpet on the floor thick, on the wall paper textile, and the scores of flowers

arrangements on the massive furniture overhanging.

„Thank you, Jason!"

Harriett caressed with her hand quickly over Gs arm while he placed her the chair in front of the showy desk.

Then he took seat on ther chair next to hers while Heights was heading to the place behind the desk.

„May I ask who your concern is about?" he asked then and looked to her.

„My sister in law." Harriett answered simply.

„Unfortunately … she fell victim to a mugging! It would be kind if you take very good care of her!"

„Of course, we would love to, Mrs. Tedrow!" Heights meant and looked to G.

„Your sister, Mister Tedrow? Our sincere condolences!"

G shortly shook his head.

„The sister of my brother!" he replied cool and somehow with a touch of arrogance.

He looked very powerful and self-confident, sitting cool lent back in the expensive decorated chair with the thick cushions, his right foot resting on his left thigh.

Harriett felt clearly, that this wasn't G Callen, whom she knew and loved.

This was Jason Tedrow.

Heights – just only by sight the whole opposite from him- looked puzzled for seconds and then again turned to her.

„Mrs. Tedrow, did you and your … „he cleared his throat bashful „ … husband already decide which kind of funeral do you want? You prefer a cremation or a burial?"

Harriett looked over to G.

„A burial!"

His answer was quick, certain.

Heights nodded.

„Of course." he meant and again looked at her.

„And do you already know, in which church you would like the servive held?"

„We would like to have a little service here at the funeral home!" G took the word.

Heights again looked over to him.

„Of course, Mister Tedrow."

Without this serious background Harriett had loved it being here with the two men.

She loved it to be addressed as Gs wife, and it was exiting to watch the interaktion between G, getting more and more grumpy, and Heights, beginning after a while to carry a torch for her obviously.

Luckily after two hours it was over.

The funeral should take place on Monday, at the funeral home of Pilgrim and Heights, just simple, with the burial afterwards.

Joseph Heights had been very irritated to learn, that no invitations should be send.

Harriett had noticed, that he had loved to ask why, but because of Gs arrogant behavior, did not dare.

Heights stood in the door and watched them leave.

In the last half hour the expression on Gs face turned lightly sneering, with tightly pressed lips, put a little forward.

Now he opened the door of the car for her, let her get in and closed the door behind her, Harriett could see him giving Heights a long look before getting in the car on the driver side and closing the door.

He put the car key into the starter lock.

Harriett looked at him watchfully.

Carefully she caressed with her hand over his thigh.

„You're allright?"

Next thing for them was to drive to the cemetary to look for a graveside.

G nodded shortly.

He bowed over to her and kissed her.

A little smile came onto his face.

„I've been some times undover with Kensi, but with you it is whole different!"

Harriett smiled surprised.

„Are you allowed to tell me the difference?"

G started the engine and fastened the seat belt.

„Kensi and me are working together." he meant while stirring the Jaguar onto the street.

„We always want the best results, and Kensi is very going forward. This is

straining, you have to be highly concentrated, sometimes a situation can get out of hand! Here, with you, it was very easy! I nearly forgot what was all about! You've been great!"

„Thank you!" Harriett meant blushing.

„I've had a beautiful cover!"

G gave her a short look.

A very little smile twisted his face.

„What do you think about lunch when we … „

He cleraed his throat.

His face was serious.

„ … when we're done on the cementary?"

„Good idea!" Harriett agreed softly, stroking with her hand again gentle over his leg.

She did not know the cementary.

Heights suggested it, pretending finding it very pleasant himself, but Harriett

expexted him getting money for saying that.

He showed them pictures and obviously G liked the small, beautiful located

lake, like she did.

The undertaker already made an appointment for them with the management.

The cementary was not far away from the city, a way about ten minutes with a car.

Harriett found it important for G to visit the grave, for handling his sadness.

So he could better face the reality, the present, but this surely was hard for a man who was still searching together his past.

The employee of the cementary management, Mrs. Withers, showed them the different gravesides.

One of them really was located joining the already seen before lake, which in reality looked much more lovely than on pictures.

It was very quiet here.

The soft breeze, stroking over the surface of the water, was cooling the joining lawn areas.

Simple, understated gravestones were to see here, just as big, stony monuments.

Some of the gravesides were expensive and loving taken care of, others were not so devoted looked after.

The price was exorbitant.

Harriett was wondering secretly, how G agreed without turning a hair.

She did not know to the slightest the earnings of a special agent.

But maybe the difference was made by the fake name on the credit card?

Maybe the USA were paying for it?

From the cementary they drove back to the city.

Harriett had learned quickly, that favourite restaurants are not allowed any more.

Even not for Jason Tedrow!

When she was on the road with G at the weekends any routine was forbidden!

They had no permanent residence.

Also they chanced restaurants, supermarkets, snack-bars, coffee-shops, even the parking spaces of their cars, depending on where they were spending the night.

Now they sat, after an asian lunch, in a café beside a supermarket, where they wanted to buy some food later.

Also they had to buy a present for Marty Deeks.

Harriett had to confess, knowing Marty Deeks not long and well enough.

G added – very truely – that he wasn't interested so far.

On the other hand he had heard, that Marty – asked by Nell what he want for his birthday – only wanted a donation for the food bank in his neighborhood.

She was very impressed by that!

„We'll bring him a bottle of wine with that!" G meant.

They sat beside the mall, not directly on places on the crowed pavement, but more in the back, beside the housewall.

It was hot here between the high houses.

Coloured sunshades gave a little shelter.

The city was crowded with people on a Saturday afternoon.

Coloured, sommerly dressed people strolled or rushed by, some of them with a cool drink or a gelato in their hands, packed with shopping bags.

Harriett still could not realise the seriousness of the situation, even after what they had handled earlier this day.

G sat in the chair beside her, lent back, his sunglasses were hiding his beautiful blue eyes.

He seemed relaxed.

His chest under the blue cloth of his shirt went up and down calm, regularly.

He had pulled up the sleeves to his ellbows, in the bright light of the sun the small lightbrown hairs on his forearms were very good to see.

The dark watch on his left wrist showed twenty minutes past three.

His left hand was laying on her thigh.

He admitted to her in public.

Jason Tedrow!

Slowly she raised her right hand und stroked with her forefinger gentle over the back of his hand on her leg.

G turned his head and looked at her.

She could not see his eyes smiling but she could see the twisting of his lips.

„You're feeling good, Ggggggggg … Jason?"

Gs smile for a moment became a small grin.

She felt his fingers closing a little more on her thigh.

„I'm very good at the moment."

„Should we … „

G jumped up.

He rushed over the pavement, over the street, through the traffic with nothing more than his hand raised until the height of his hip and watchful looks to the left and the right, breaks were squeaking, a woman was screaming somewhere.

Harriett wasn't able to breath for a moment in horror.

On the opposite of the street she saw G rushing through an open standing glass door into a shop.

It was a shop for electrical goods.

Some people looked after him, with shaking her heads.

The traffic on the road, the cars which had to stop because of G, went on driving slowly.

Harriett had left her chair.

She did not know what to think about.

Has G spotted a friend?

But he wouldn't have done such a neckbreaking sprint then!

Did he watch anything?

A crime maybe?

But could he act as Jason Tedrow?

A man fell out of the shop on the pavement and remained laying there, dazed.

G came out of the shop, was over him in seconds, turned him around trained and pulled his arms on his back.

Harriett wanted to grab her mobile phone and call the police.

But she did not know, if this would be right.

Maybe this would blow Gs cover?

She wanted to do something, but she could not judge, what would be right.

Over the street she could actually more feel than see that G was shortly looking at her.

Then again he looked down to the man on the floor.

He held the mans arms over his back up high, holding his right foot on the spine of the man, keeping him down so and unable to move.

In some distance a sirene was to hear.

A man appeared in the door of the shop and stayed there.

Some onlookers, stopped standing here at the side of the street, took her sight.

Harriet tried to look beside them and finally made a few steps aside.

G still was keeping the man down.

Finally, a few minutes later, a police car stopped in front of the shop.

Two officers jumped out with guns in their hands.

Over the roof of the car she coud see G raising up his hands immediately.

One of the officers took him aside.

The other one bent down to the man on the ground.

A second police car arrived, from another direction, stopping in a very short distance to the bonnet of the first one.

Both officers went out.

The first office was still speaking to G, who had meanwhile taken his hands down.

The first onlokers begann to walk away.

Harriett watched the scene on the other side of the street strained, blinking in the bright sunlight while she tried to understand it.

The body language of the officer, talking to G, didn't seemed threathening or

unease.

Gs body language neither.

One of the officers pulled the man up from the floor and got him in the back of the police car.

Another officer spoke to the man in the door.

Then the two officers, in which car the man sat, drove back first.

The officer opposite G gave him something, what he put in the backpocket of his jeans.

They both seemed to approve, then G finally made his way back over the street, now much more carefully than before.

His eyes searched for her, the he came to her.

Harriett looked at him.

„What does Jason Tedrow do for his living?"

Her voice for a moment sounded hoarse.

A very small smile came over Gs face.

„Come!" he just meant, put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her softly with him down the street.

Harriett looked at him from the side.

G seemed to be calm, as she knew him, as if nothing special has happened.

Just a patch of sweat under his right armpit gave away the struggle.

She carefully touched his arm.

„What happened in there … Jason?"

G gave her a short look.

„Robbery." he just replied.

„And you've seen that from the other side of the road?"

She could not hide the astoinishment in her voice.

G nodded shortly.

She could feel clearly, that he did not want to talk about it.

Now he stopped walking.

„Are we getting any wine for Deeks now?"

Harriett nodded.

She followed G into the mall.

Still she felt confused, a little shocked by what she had watched before.

The mall was crowded.

Somehow she felt 'out of reality'.

The picture, G rushing over the street, was still in front of her eyes.

It just took a moment for her to realise, that G had turned to her, now took her hand.

His fingers nestled warm around hers.

„You're allright?"

Usually it was her, asking him.

His eyes were resting on her face.

Here, in the crowded aisle, no one took notice of them.

She gave him a smile.

„Yes, wonderful!"

She could also do this.

„I'm very proud of you, habibi!"

A little smile moved Gs lips.

„No reason for that! Just doing my job!"

„But you're doing it perfectly well!"

G put his hand on her cheek, bend over to her and kissed her.

Marty Deeks birthday was on the way as they arrived in the early hours of the evening.

He lived in a loft in the city, with a small piece of garden, in which a barbecue was set.

Eric and Nell were here, also Rose and Nate, some people Harriett did not know and neither did G, and a really on the edge Kensi Blye.

After a while watching her, Harriett believed that the reason for this was the sleepy looking blonde woman, who was not getting away from Deeks.

Marty did not seem to like it.

Always she was beside him, stroking over his arm shortly, leaning against him for a short moment, Harriett saw Kensi watching, looking away, watching again, and getting more and more angry.

Secretly she asked herself, why both of them were making it so heard to each other.

„Where's Sam?" she whispered to G.

He gave her a short look.

„Wanted to come later, I think! Deeks' not his favourite!"

„Oh!" Harriett made.

Until now she was under the impression, the team was doing fine together.

Actually they all seemed to be very easy to handle, no one playing the diva, they all seem to look after each other!

Gs statement …

The low creaking of the garden door distracted her.

They all were looking there.

And were recognising Hetty.

As she felt the scores of looks on herself she gave them her lovable smile.

„Hetty!"

Deeks sounded hearable pleasant, was smiling all over his face as he left his

place and rushed to her.

Out of the corner of her eyes Harriett saw G smiling too.

One more time she could feel his goodwill to his boss.

She asked herself secretly – not for the first time – what was connecting them.

It was as good as sure for her, that their relationship not only was based on a working basis.

There was something going deeper!

„It's nice you'd manage it to come here!" Marty now said to Hetty.

She smiled to him.

„In no way I want to miss your party, Mister Deeks! And it looks like I arrived to the absolute right time! The drinks seem to be cooled and what is on the grill looks tempting!"

She smiled mischievous.

„But first hand, Mister Deeks, of course I have something for you! With my best wishes!"

She gave a small, coloured wrapped parcel to him, with a green bow.

„Thank you, Hetty!" Marty meant, surprised, while taking it.

„What can I get you to drink?"

„Well … „

She looked around, from one to the other.

„Obviously you're not offering any tea, Mister Deeks, so I would like to have a lemonade, please!"

„Of course."

Deeks went to the table where the bottles stood, grabbed one of them, a glass, while Hetty was slowly going around, noticing the people already there with a smile.

Harriett watched Gs face turning to a small smile as Hetty came to them and greeted them with a small nod.

„Miss Wycombe, Mister Callen, how nice, to see you here!"

„Thank you!" Harriett meant.

„Hetty, nice to see you!" G meant and again his voice had this boyish, nearly provoking undertone.

Harriett looked at him a bit irritated from the side.

He seemed to be very calm, relaxed, gave even her the impression of being very well.

„Thank you, Mister Callen! Please enjoy the party!"

Hetty nodded shortly to him, Harriett caught a long look from her before she turned to say Hello to Eric and Nell.

Maybe she saw in it too much.

But she was quiet sure that it was – once more – a small friendly request to her, to take care of G.

She'd already had a few talks about that with her.

G did not know.

Hetty did not need to say, Harriett simply felt, how much she cared for G.

A few times she was going to ask, but at least she did not dare.

G obviously has felt her eyes on him and now turned his head, looked at her.

His eyes were asking.

Harriett gave him a calm smile.

She caressed with her hand over his side.

„It's nice, Hetty's here, too!"

The garden door squeaked.

„Uncle Callen! Uncle Callen!"

A whirlwind in pink shot through the garden, to G, clutching his legs before he could react, beaming up to him.

Sam even had the garden door closed behind him.

Harriett saw the caring smile on Gs face.

He put his bottle of beer aside, bend down to Sasha, put her on his arms.

Sasha wrapped both arms around his neck and put a kiss on his cheek.

„I haven't seen you for such a long time, Uncle Callen! When do you come to visit us again?"

Gs smile was soft.

And very true

„Unfortunately I have a lot of work at the moment, Sasha!"

Harriett really felt – not for the first time – a touch of jealousy.

It was quite foolish, she knew for herself, and better than that she should be glad that there was someone else being good for G.

But probably an old female instinct, on which she had no influence.

„But my dad always comes home and you're working together, aren't you?"

Sasha was five.

She looked at G with her big brown saucer eyes.

Her arms were still wrapped around his neck.

G smiled.

„Yes, you're right! I definately have to visite you again!"

„Tomorrow? I've got a new house for my dolls!"

„Hello!"

Now Sam came up, after congratulating Marty.

„Hello G! Hello Harriett!"

„Hello Sam!"

Harriett replied his embrace.

Sam gave her a smile, with a quick move of his head to G and Sasha.

„Had to hand him over again?"

Harriett gave his smile back.

„Yes, but only for a short time!"

She had noticed that Sashas goodwill for G was obviously fine with Sam, even he did not understand it completely.

Until now there has been no chance to talk to him about!

Sam laughed.

„Come Sasha, it would be nice, you saying 'Hello'' to our birthday boy!" he meant, while pulling her gently from Gs arm.

„I'll be right back, please don't go away, Uncle Callen!" Sasha meant trustfully to him, letting her father carry herself to Marty.

Harriett caught Gs look.

He smiled to her as their eyes met.

„I'll slowly get jealous!" Harriett whispered to him, for teasing him a little bit.

„No reason for that!"

G bent over to her and kissed her.

„You're still top of my list!"

Harriett had to laugh.

„Thank you!"

Quickly she stroke with her arm around his side, caressed with her hand over his back.

G stayed in her embrace.

He caressed with his lips over her cheek before kissing her again, this time much more extensive, devoted.

Harriett enjoyed it, nestled up a bit more to him.

She felt Gs hand lightly on her shoulder.

„Let's get back to the boat shed, Kalinka!" he whispered tender.

Harriett looked at him.

She went on stroking with her hand over his back.

„I would love nothing more! But Sasha is looking forward for you and Marty has promised you a steak!"

Gs smile was a little run down.

„I don't like to." he murmered in a low voice.

Harriett had to smile.

„Me neither! But … „

„Uncle Callen, look, my new mobile!"

Again Sasha rushed straight across the garden, picking impatiently at the cloth of his jeans as he turned to her not quick enough, G cowered down to her.

Sasha proudly presented him his pink children mobile.

Harriett was not really astoinished the shlightest, that Sasha nearly ignored her.

The girl in fact accepted her at Gs side, but she did not involve her.

Of course she did not want to share 'her uncle Callen', she really wasn't used to it.

Harriett noticed Hetty looking over to them.

As their eyes meet she gave her a smile.

Goodwilling.

It already was dark when they returned to the boat shed.

It had become very funny on the party then, with torches and a buddy of Marty from the LAPD, who mixed fanciful cocktails for the present ladies.

G had got a wonderful grilled steak, he obviously enjoyed it, he also could, because Sam drove home with Sasha after staying just for a short time.

Her company and the excellente food had done good to G, he seemed relaxed as the entered the boat shed now.

The warm air of the day was still standing in the big room here.

Above, under the roof, it would be much more warm!

„It was nice, wasn't it?"

She searched for Gs eyes after putting her bag on the couch.

G took a can of beer from the fridge, which had a rare apricot colour.

He opened it and took a sip before putting it on the cupboard.

„Yes, it was."

Harriett made the few steps over to the table, to him.

Right here, in the bright light, his face looked tired.

The little crinkles around his eyes were to see much more now as if he had slept.

Harriett stretched out her left hand and let it stroke over his chest.

„Should we go to bed now? We could watch TV a little bit above!"

„Good idea." G said.

He pulled her close and put both arms around her, kissed her.

Harriett cuddled up to him.

She enjoyed the warmth of his body spreading over her skin, his hidden strength, he held her close with.

His kiss was gentle.

„Was nice with you, Kalinka!"

Harriett felt his right hand very softly stroking over her hair.

„Thank you. I enjoyed it very much being there with you, habibi!"

She caressed with her lips over his cheek while whispering to him, felt the lightly scratching of the hair of his beard on her skin.

G did not move.

On her hand she felt his deep breathing.

As she caressed with her lips softly over the skin in front of his ear, G made a small sound of well-being.

Slowly she stroked with her hand over the front of his shirt.

Barely she could notice his eyes closed, him enjoying her tendeness.

His right hand caressed under the cloth of her shirt, on her skin, taking her breath away for a moment.

G lightly turned his head and looked at her.

His breath on her skin was warm.

His lips searched for hers carefully, caressing over her cheek, dry, softly.

His kiss was lightly, gentle, Harriett felt becoming it deeper, intimate, demanding.

It just was a pleasure for her to get into it.

Carefully she laid her arms around his neck, nestled a bit more up to him.

She loved G feeling close.

His strength, his warmth, his soft skin, the scratching of his beard, his short hair.

She loved to see him getting into her caresses, she enjoyed, like now, seeing him closing his eyes for seconds while she stroked with her lips over his cheek.

Then, very sudden, he grabbed her, raised and sat her on the table in front of him.

Harriett could not hold back a small sound of surprise, of astonishment.

G looked at her for a long moment.

His look to her was tender, warm, above of all, it was calm.

Then he put his left hand on her cheek, bent forward to her and kissed her.

Harriett replied his kiss immediately.

Slowly she caressed with her hand over the back of his head, to his neck, under the collar of his shirt, barely she felt the lightly sweat of his skin on her fingertips.

Slowly, carefully she felt Gs fingertips caressing down from her cheek over her skin, over her shoulder, her chest, to the fringe of her shirt.

His right hand helped on the other side, he grabbed the cloth and pulled it carefully over her head, Harriett slipped quickly out with her arms, willingly, she nearly couldn't wait feeling Gs warm soft skin next to hers.

The warm touch of his fingers on her shoulder was gentle.

Them caressing over her skin left a warm tingly feeling.

Hariett could see G also enjoying it.

His breathing was quickened, small drops of sweat standing on his upper lip, between the dark hairs of his beard.

The expression of his face was a little strained.

His eyes followed his fingers, pulling down gently first the strap of her top, then the one from her bra from her shoulder.

Then he bent down to her, kissed her shoulder, carefully, he caressed with his lips slowly down to her chest, her breast.

The feeling, remaining on her skin, was warm, just like his breath, and this made her tingly.

She touched with her right hand to the button tab of his shirt.

It was a little hard to her, to open the single buttons, her fingers were shaking slightly, Gs head bent down took her sight and then her hands were shaking even more by let them stroke under the cloth of his shirt, over his warm soft skin.

G moaned quietly, pleasant.

For a moment his lips remained on her skin.

Harriett felt him breathing deeply.

Then he caressed with his hands to the waistband of her jeans, he grabbed the fringe of her top and pulled it in an endlessly tender gesture over her head.

Harriett searched for his look.

Their eyes meet after G dropped her top on the green chair beside the table, where her shirt was laying already.

The look of his beautiful blue eyes was a little dull.

„It's wonderful being with you." she whispered to him.

She had to clear her throat.

„I've wished that for the whole afternoon!"

G smiled a little bit.

„And I imagined that the whole evening at Deeks!" he murmered in a low voice.

Harriett had to smile.

She bent forward and touched with her lips carefully his bare chest, stroked slowly with them over his warm soft skin, felt the slightly wetness of his sweat and the tickle of the fine hair.

The scar beneath his breast bone was to feel as a small bump, the skin was hardened.

G remained motionless.

She felt him breathing deeply, fast.

Slowly she caressed with his hands to his hips, to the waistband of his jeans,

placed her fingertips under it and let them wander along over his strip, to the button of metal of his jeans.

Carefully she pushed it back.

G bent down to her and pushed her with his weight slowly, very gentle back onto the table, Harriett noticed more than really seing it, his arm with a protruding move pushing down from the table board what was behind her.

She heard the dim fall from cloth to the floor, the place mats, the metalic rumble of the rack for the serviettes.

The tight warmth of his skin, being so close to him took her breath for a long moment.

Quickly she wrapped her arms around his back, pulled him near.

She loved to feel the weight of his body against hers, to breathe against him, his lips glided over her cheek, searching for hers, his kiss was deep, the play of the tip of his tongue with hers was demanding.

„I love it, feeling you so close, G, it's wonderful!"

„You feel wonderful."

Gs voice was a low murmur while his hands were caressing over her arms, holding her hands beneath her body gently down on the table board.

He buried his fingers beneath hers.

For a moment Harriett took hold with all of her strength.

G bent his head over her chest.

She felt his beard scratching over her skin before his lips touched, folowed by this warm breath.

Just for a moment her eyes met the small camera on the top of the big screen in front of the table.

Nevertheless immediately she had the vivid vision Eric activating at the OPS the line, G once explained to her, that there was a direct connecting from here to the NCIS-headquarter, which could be switched on within seconds.

To her luck, Hetty would be standing next to Eric then!

„ Ehm … „ she had to clear her throat, freed her right hand from Gs, caressed with it gently over his head, his short hair.

„ … G … it's absolutely breathtakening what you do there! But I would be able to enjoy it much more if we were not in front of a camera!"

G raised his head, looked at her.

He appeared to be completely unimpressed.

„Is it on?"

He did not even make the slightest move to turn around to find out!

He did not care at all!

Harriett looked at him.

His eyes were calm, a bit dull, the sound of his voice a little hoarse, but also unimpressed.

She believed him at once, that he did not care!

Even more, that he wouldn't care having Eric and Hetty from the OPS starring down on them!

„No! And please, I don't want to wait for it to happen!"

G laughed quietly.

He grabbed her hand, pulled it to his lips, placing a long kiss into her palm, caressing with her lips for a long moment over her wrist.

„Okay … come … „

He put his arm around her neck and before she could move he had pulled her from the table, in his arms, and he carried her with a safe hold to the stairs, upstairs.

Harriett nestled up to him closely." …

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

… It was because of the ringing of the phone Harriett woke up. She wondered, she heard it at all. It would mean, G still laying beside her.

Just before opening her eyes she felt the weight of his body on the mattress, his movement as he reached for the phone immediately.

As she opened her eyes she saw him putting away the duvet, sitting, with his back to her, on the edge of the bed.

Obviously he was believing she was still sleeping, normally he tried to keep job-related phones away from her.

„Yes! Call Sam! I'll pick him up in twenty minutes!"

Harriett could not resist reaching out her hand and caressing over Gs back.

The light in the room here was bright and very well the round scars on Gs skin were to see.

G turned around.

As their eyes met the expression of his face became tender.

„You're awake! I have to leave in a short while!"

Harriett rolled on her side, slipped onto her knees, over to him, put quickly her arm around his neck and kissed his lips.

There wasn't much time left.

„It was so beautiful with you tonight!"

G smiled.

„You're wonderful, Kalinka!"

He put both arms around her und dragged her down with him on the mattress while kissing her.

„I would love to do again but … someone has informations for us!"

„But you'll come back?"

Harriett made her voice sounding hopefully by purpose.

Gs smile became more clearly.

His hand caressed tenderly over her cheek.

„Of course I will be back! As soon as we're ready!"

He kissed her again before leaving the bed and going into the bathroom.

Harriett remained for a moment sitting on the mattress. Then she stood up and went to the kitchen downstairs, made the machine for the coffee ready.

G was able to drink two hastily gulps from it.

He stood in front of her, wearing the grey shirt she was missing yesterday on him.

Harriett caressed with her hand over Gs chest while he put his cup on the table.

„Got to go!"

„Please take care!"

She tried to say this to him not to often, for not becoming it a set phrase, but she had the feeeling, today it would be appropriate.

G anyway reacted to it with a random „Of course, Kalinka! I'll call you!"

After a quick kiss he rushed out of the shed.

Harriett looked after him through the big wide bright room.

It was Sunday.

Sunday Morning, 9.40 Uhr.

It was not the first time he had to leave in a hurry.

It wasn't even the first time on a Sunday.

And it wouldn't be the last time.

However, she would not stay here all day waiting for him.

So she dressed herself and went by bus to the coroners building to get her car. Following an intuition she bought a newspaper and leafed through the advertisements

for flats. So much she liked dashing around the city with G, so much she was longing for a place of their own.

It would be better for G, too.

If he did not want to take part, so he had to face the accomplished fact. Maybe he could get use to it! It's been so with her old appartement!

She was able to made three appointments in the afternoon for a viewing, and because she wanted a appartement of their own at the moment nearly more then anything else, she made a commitement for the last one.

It was an appartement with a small kitchen, a small sleeping room, the living room was a little bigger and had a joining balcony, near to the city, freshly renovated, Harriett had a very good feeling by helding the keys in her hand in the late afternoon.

She hardly could wait to tell G, to show him the rooms.

And get her first things there.

But G had not even called her when she returend to the boad shed.

Harriett started to iron.

She did not know to spend her time otherwise useful.

In the news, she was watching on the big screen, was a report about a shooting on the ground of an oil company early in the evening.

A newsman with a microphone was stand in front when just for a split second Harriett saw Sam passing by at the edge of the frame.

At once she knew more about Gs day as she had bargained for.

The ground was closed off.

Policemen were walking the szene, Police cars were to see.

The newsman was talking about some people injured, some beeing arrested. Then he gave back to the studio.

Harriett quickly looked on her cell phone.

Outside it was already dark, the ground of the oil company has been to see in daylight. Therefore the incident happened some hours ago.

Nevertheless she wanted – once more – make sure that she did not miss a message, a call from G.

But he did not even try to contact her.

It was a lot later then 10.00 p.m. when G returned.

He seemed to be very tired.

Harriett looked at him as he, after kissing her Hello, pulled the green chair of plastic from the table and sat down. For a moment he lent his head into his hand, then looked at her, with a small movement of his hand to the fridge.

„Would you mind bring me a beer, please? I would like to sit down for a moment here!"

„No, absolutely not!"

Harriett went to the fridge, took out a can of beer and brought it to G, put it on the table in front of him while stroking with her other hand softly over his shoulder.

„Was a busy day today for you, hm? Saw Sam at the news shortly passing by!"

G looked up to her.

Then he opened the can and took a gulp.

He just nodded.

„Then your informations this morning were good?" she asked, just simple, by the little she knew, she was allowed to know.

„Yes."

G again took a gulp from his beer, then he lent back on the chair, reaching out for her and pulling her close.

Willingly Harriett sat on his tigh, put her left arm around his neck while caressing with her right hand over his cheek.

„ … I … we found out something that led us to this oil company!"

Harriett was irritated for a moment.

While looking at him she noticed how small his eyes were. And once more she admired his incredible long eye-lashes. The hairs of his beard were standing thick, dark, his whole attitude showed exhaustion.

The warmth of his body so close to hers was pleasant, Harriett loved, enjoyed it.

She lightly bent forward to him and kissed his lips softly.

„We've seen Arkady because he told us on the phone he had something for us." G went on.

„He gave us a flash drive, with informations for that case. And he told us, Alina was on a stake-out at the harbour, for getting revenge for my death. She was watching the man who is responsibly for the shooting."

„You know who you wanted you dead?"

Harriett not only was astonished about the good news, she also wondered why G was telling her so willingly.

Otherwise there was no word getting out of him!

„Yes."

G reached past her, to the can, and drank a long gulp.

Harriett tried to imagine how she would act in front of the person which wanted her dead. She was pretty sure, not beeing able to act properly then.

Did G?

Why did Hetty let him work on this case at all?

„Why did he want you dead?" she asked carefully.

G looked at her.

„Long story." he answered, now being monosyllabic again.

„We've had a case in Europe together, over ten years ago, and now he had funny business going on with his oil company!"

He stroked with his hand over his face.

„We've got something to eat here?"

„Should I make you a sandwich?"

She looked at him asking.

„We've also a slice of Pizza left!"

„I'll take the Pizza and a shower first." G meant and held her softly while getting up from the chair, letting her slip from his tigh.

He kissed her quickly.

„What did you do all day?"

„I'll tell you later!"

„G?"

Harriett woke up at once.

She felt instantly the mattress beside her being empty. They still were in the boat shed. Dazed she got up a bit, put her hand on the free place beside her.

The mattress was cold.

G must have been up for a while.

She put away the duvet and stood up.

On the stairs she already saw the light downstairs.

Slowly she went down the wooden stairs.

G sat at the table, with his back to her. He looked down to something in his hands. In front of him on the table stood a wooden box, beige-green, pretty decorated.

Harriett was sure, having seen it before, but at this moment she could not tell where it has been.

The box was standing open.

A cup of tea was standing beside it, still hot, Harriett could see steaming it.

„G, did you sleep a little bit?"

G looked at her over his shoulder.

It was a picture in Gs hands, and immediately he threw it into the box, closed it – nearly as caught in the act – at once.

Harriett felt hurt watching that.

It made her very clear one more time, that he still wasn't trusting her to the full.

„Yes … Kalinka. You, too?"

His voice sounded suprised, as if he had been very far away with his thoughts.

He looked at her, turned around a bit.

Harriett looked over his face searching.

„Yes. But I just came to look what you're doing!"

G stroked with his hand over his face.

The gesture seemed tired.

„I rethink the day."

„It was exhausting for you, wasn't it?"

„For my head, yes!"

G laughed quietly.

„For my head."

Without a word Harriett went behind him, put her hands on his shoulders and started to knead the area on the left and on the right beside his neck carefully.

G did not move.

Long minutes passed until she could feel his shoulders relaxing, sinking down a little bit.

Carefully she bowed over him, touched with her lips emphatically his head, his short hair.

She had to pull herself together for not showing him, how much she was hurt.

Actually she had been under the impression, that the events of the past days finally put them a little more together.

And actually she knew, that daily routine for G sometimes had a very different meaning.

Nevertheless it gnaw on her, how quick he had hidden the picture before her eyes.

„Would you mind carry on at the head?" G whispered in a low voice.

Harriett could not resist.

„I'm on your head, dear!"

G laughed quietly.

„Come!"

With his right hand he grabbed her arm and pulled her beside him.

At the same time he opened with his left hand the box on the table, pulling her on his tighs, closing both arms around her.

„Look!"

He showed her the picture.

Harriett nearly held her breath.

It was old.

At least the yellowness made it look like that.

It showed a boy in a striped polo-shirt, lifting a little blonde girl with strong arms into the air.

They both looked merry, the face of the girl clearly showed care.

„Who's that?"

Harriett found it hard to speak.

She nearly knew the answer.

„Alina." G replied.

„And me."

Harriett exhaled.

Her intuition protested at once.

What did G tell her?

He was fourteen, Alina four years old?

The boy on the picture looked obviously older than fourteen!

And the girl older than four!

„Where do you got it from?"

„From Arkady! Hetty handed it over to me when we came back to the office!"

Despite sitting with her back to him she could hear on his voice how much affected it him.

Where did Arkady suddenly get it from?

Simply from Gs past?

And why just right now?

„Do you remember this?" she asked G carefully and caressed with the fingertips of her left hand tenderly over his forearm, slowly over the thin dark long hair there.

„Blurred." G answered.

It did not sound convinced.

Much more like he really wanted it!

„You've already been a pretty guy then!" she meant quickly, in order that he could not sense her distrust.

G laughed.

He laid both arms around her, Harriett felt that he lent his head against her shoulder.

She did not had the heart to express her doubts to him!

„G?"

His side on the mattress beside her was empty, cold.

„**G**ollum? **G**rinch?"

It was daylight. And it was too quiet.

G didn't seem to be in the bath and also he did not seem to be downstairs.

Irritated she put away the duvet and stood up.

„G?"

Barefoot she went downstairs.

Gs bag stood on a chair beside the table.

Packed.

Closed.

His bag was already packed, all set, it did not happen often that personal things from him were standing around when he wasn't near.

There was a note on the table.

'Back soon, G'

At 11 a.m. the farewell for Alina should take place at Pilgrim and Heights. Now it was half past seven.

He never did write her a note when he was jogging in the morning, so he must have been into something else.

Early in the morning.

Harriett made a tea, put on the news, ate a Toast.

Then she got dressed.

Yesterday, on the way here, she had made a trip to her storage room for getting some black clothes.

She was looking forward for her new wardrobe. And for the free choice what to dress.

If they were able to manage it, she wanted to move to their new flat just today.

G came back a few minutes after ten, as Harriett started to get nervous slowly.

Already she had taken her cell phone a few times, she also had put it away. She really did not dare calling G for such a trivial reason, at least he knew the appointment and he was trusted, he would stick to it if it was possible.

It would look like her controlling him if she started to call after him now.

Now he came in as if had been nothing, with a clothes bag over his shoulder.

„Hello!"

„Hello!"

Harriett looked at him, gave him a little smile while looking at him searching.

„You've been up early this morning! Everything's good?"

„Yes." G replied, bent a little forward to her and put a kiss on her lips.

Harriett caressed with her hand over his arm.

He appeared shaken to her, not as calm as she knew him usually, distracted.

She avoid to ask him, in this state he was in, G would not tell her anyway.

„I'll get dressed!" he meant, turned and went upstairs.

As he came downstairs then, he wore a black suit, a black shirt and a black tie.

Harriett held her breath for a moment.

Never before she had seen him dressed this formal.

The suit fit like it was made for him, with no dust, no fluff, pitch black, like the dead shirt.

The tie was small and the knot sat perfectly at the collar.

„Oh my god … you could play James Bond looking like this!"

Gs smile was short.

He still appeared beside hisself.

„I have James Bond every day!"

„I know!"

Harriett stepped up to him and caressed with her hand over his arm, put her hand on his cheek softly.

Carefully she stroked with her hand over his skin.

G let it happen for a long moment.

Harriett had loved to ask him, where he had been.

But she knew, he would not tell her.

„I know, you're never prepared for something like this! But we have to go now!"

G smiled shortly.

He pulled her very close.

„You're lovely, Kalinka! I'm glad, you're with me!"

Harriett cuddled up to him.

She stroked with her right hand slowly over his back.

„Thank you, G. You're very important to me, that's why it's nice you saying that … I was worried that you have been away this early in the morning."

She felt Gs hand slowly caressing over her head, her neck.

„Everything's allright!" he assured her loose, put a kiss on her lips.

„Come, let's go!"

Harriett nodded.

She followed him out of the boat shed.

Joseph Heights said „Hello'" to them while standing in the open door of the funeral home. He greeted them by handshake and with a subdued smile, and showed them the way to the right through the hall.

A small board was standing here: „11 a. m. Farewell to Alina Rostoff" was to read on it.

Somehow, Harriett meant, to read this brought pretty clear once more into her mind, fow what they were here.

She looked to G.

His face was blank.

He let her lead the way into the room where to say good-bye.

The coffin was standing in front of some rows with chairs. There was a lot of red-gold in the room.

A thick, dark red carpet on the floor, the chairs in a victorian style, red-brown textile carpets on the walls and just a few, but again wide spreading flowers.

Harriett slowed down her steps on purpose as G went down the small aisle on the left of the rows with chairs, heading toward the coffin.

He'd choosen a simply one, light grey, with silver handles and adornments, it looked graceful, like Alina had done.

The upper part of the coffin was lifted.

G was standing there, showing her his back, Hariett was standing at the end of the aisle and did not dare to move.

It was strange to know that they would be the only guests in mourning.

It was sad, that Alinas farewell would became so lonely, it was sad that she died for such a noble – void – reason!

G turned around and went to one of the chairs in the first row, took a seat on one of them.

His face was still blank. He did not look at her.

For doing him a favour Harriett also stepped up to the coffin.

They had decided for a cream coloured interior lining of the coffin.

Alina was wearing a pastell coloured, very tasteful and for the first look not to recognise burial gown, her blonde hair was pretty combed and she was made-up with a little bit of paint on her face.

Her hands were laying one over the other over the thin cream coloured blanket.

Three little roses with a bit of green has been put into her right hand.

It all looked very nice.

Harriett stretched out her hand und caressed lightly over her shoulder bevor she turned around.

From the corner of her eye she saw the door opening.

She espected no other person than Joseph Heights.

But to her very big surprise it was Hetty coming in.

Like always very grand she came down the aisle, with her bag in her very own style hanging around her chest, G noticed her before she could say a word.

„Hetty!"

Surprise sounded in his voice as he stood up quickly, Hetty nodded shortly in his direction while she stepped up to the coffin, „Miss Wycombe!" she greeted briefly before turning to Alina.

Harriett discretly made a few steps away, to G.

She caught his eyes, he seemed to be surprised about Hetty being here.

Harriett stretched out her hand and shortly touched Gs left hand.

The door opened again and Sam came in. He was followed by Kensi and Deeks, by Eric and Nell, just even Nate and Rose were here.

Harriett had to swallow hard for a moment.

She looked at G.

For a few seconds she saw a twinkling in his blue eyes. A very small, touched smile moved his lips a little bit.

Sam stopped in front of them and was greeting them both.

Never before Harriett had seen him in a dark suit.

He was looking as elegant as G in his suit.

It was fascinating for her to see, that he did not speak to G.

They both just changed a long look, before Sam softly tapped on Gs shoulder once and then turned to the coffin, hinted a bow before taking a seat at one of the chairs in a row a little in the back.  
Kensi and Deeks also greeted them heartily.

Kensi wore a very pretty black trouser suit, very unusually for her, like the dark suit, the dark shirt and the black tie on Deeks.

They both looked very solemn.

For Eric it did not range to a suit, but at least he was wearing long trousers with decent footwear.

Nell mostly wore dark colours.

Rose gave them for the Hello a nervous smile, while Nate as always found the right words.

They all took a seat, also Hetty, in the row behind them, while Joseph Heights came in and went slowly, dignified, to the small speaker's desk on the right.

He said a few uncommitted words for the farewell, very shortly, but nice, what he had could say about a person only one of the people here in the room had known for three months?

The only thing left for them to do was, to make the last way for her decent.

As the coffin was closed and being on the way outside, while all of them were standing and looking after it, Harriett noticed from the corner of her eye a man she not knew, behind all of them in the last row.

She estimated him beeing in his Fiftys, his grey hair combed back tight. His set of teeth looked very perfect, all of his teeth seemed to be equal of lenght, something that appeared always a little odd for Harriett.

He went down the aisle slowly, very slowly while they arrangend to meet the others at the cementary, so as if he was waiting on purpose to speak to G alone.

„My sorry for your loss!" finally he meant as he stepped up to them.

„It's nice that you looked after Alinas funeral, G! I thought myself for taking care of it!"

„Thank you." G only said.

Suddenly he looked locked and distrustful.

Because he was showing no sign to introduce him to her, the man now stretched out his hand to her.

„My name is Arkady Kolcheck! It's a pleasure for me to meet Gs girl friend! Or should I call you „Mrs. Callen?"?"

His accent was russian.

Harriett did not like him at once, even when her intuition told her, he was trustworthy.

„No, you shouldn't! Thank you!"

She shook his hand.

While doing that she felt Gs fingers, closing around her upper arm, he pulled her aside a very little bit, a little closer to him, Harriett felt implicated by this, not to give her name to Arkady.

It even did not seem unpolite to her.

Arkady obviously had noticed Gs small movement.

His eyes slipped to him, a small smile got on his face.

He said something to G in a foreign language, something, she did not understand.

The sound of his voice did not seem to be threatening or unpolite, it just again was this hard tuneless language, Harriett meanwhile suspected it to be russian.

And that he was talking about her.

Gs face stayed blank.

Arkady again stretched out his hand to her.

„Good-bye. It was a pleasure to meet you! Take good care of him!"

He made a quick movement with his head into Gs direction.

„Thank you!" Harriett again just replied and answered his hand-shake.

„Good-bye!"

„Good-bye, G!" Arkady meant.

„Good-bye." said G.

Arkady turned to the door.

Harriett waited until he had left the room.

They were alone.

The coffin had been brought outside, the others were already on the way to the cementary.

It was very quiet here inside, very warm, very hollow.

Harriett would have loved to speak about Arkady to G.

But she felt very exactly, that G would not.

So she suppressed it, hoping, later would come a better moment for that.

The burial on the cementary was as simple, but also nice as the farewell at the funeral home.

The grave had been made up a little bit, there was very quiet music, not sad but solemn, and joining words of Joseph Heights were without trash and too much emotion.

After that they went for lunch.

Hetty called them off duty for the afternoon.

Hariett looked over to G while they were driving from the parking place of the restaurant.

She could not read it on his face, but she felt, that it was a relief for him, that it was over.

„That was very solemn, very nice. I did not know Alina, but in my opinion it was a quite pretty grand farewell. Heights done this very well! For not being told so much, Mister Tedrow!"

G looked at her shortly.

His smile was small.

„Yes. It was good."

Harriett laid her hand on his tigh.

„I would like to go to the new appartement today. I would like to have something of our own, just after a day like this, to calm down! Maybe you would like, too? But if it's to tiring for you … that's not the way to the harbour?!

„No." G just replied.

Harriett went quiet immediately.

She could feel how the whole thing had exhausted him and she did not wanted to challenge him needlessly.

She had learned to trust him.

Sometimes she had to be very patient, but G would let her know, what he was about to do!

You could get use to it not to plan anything in advance!

G parked the car in – what looked like – a smooth neighborhood.

The street was wide, clean, the front gardens proper, the houses pretty and ordinary.

G opened his seat belt, pulled the tie from his neck und put it folded in the panel of the door.

„Wanna show you something!" he meant then.

Harriett nooded at once.

„Would love to see!"

She gave him a smile.

He seemed to have recovered a bit while driving here. The expression of his face, the look of his blue eyes were calm.

G bowed over to her a bit, put his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

„Thank you."

Harriett looked at him, put her hand on his.

„What for?"

„For being with me at the funeral!" G answered, the look of his eyes very calm, very serious on her face.

„It was good for me … that I hadn't to be there on my own!"

„You got me for things like that!"

Harriett did not know what to say, turned her head a little bit and touched with her lips the palm of his hand.

G let it happen for a long moment.

Then he put his right hand carefully on her neck, turned her head in his direction and kissed her, tender, devoted.

„Come!" he then whispered to her.

Harriett nodded.

She left the car, watched over the low roof of the Jaguar how G put out his jacket and

threw it in the car, willowed up the sleeves of his shirt before closing the door of the car.

The he guided her through the front garden of the house with the number 631, over the small way which was covered with small piles of stone.

The garden was very taken care of, with a wide lawn and colourful flower-beds.

Beside the front door was standing a big flower tub.

The flowers inside were dried up.

G reached under the withered leafs, took out a key und opened the door.

He let her go ahead.

Directly into a living room, with a fireplace on the left and a small opening on the headside.

On the right was a kind of a housekeeping room.

It all looked simple but clean and nice.

Harriett looked to G, asking.

He had the door closed behind him and went slowly through the room in the direction of the opening, behind which was a kitchen as she could see now.

In the wooden floor right inside the opening was a fence.

Harriett noticed how G for a long moment stopped standing on this fence, just like deep in thoughts rocking with his feets softly on the lose laying metal.

„Where are we here, Habibi?"

G turned around to her.

„Alina has lived here." he answered her in a low voice.

„Alina and her parents!"

„That means … you, too?" Harriett concluded nearly breathless.

G nodded.

„Come!"

He reached out for her hand und led her upstairs, to a room on the right side.

It was small, bright, with a bed on the left side, flooded by the sun, an indian looking paiting on the wall over the bed and beige, big flowered bedclothes.

Harriett looked to G.

The memory seemed to be very clear, very close for him, she could see, that he was fast breathing, his chest going up and down quickly.

Small drops of sweat were standing on his upper lip.

A broad ray of sunshine was falling through the big window directly across his shirt.

Through the dark cloth he must notice the warmth on his body.

„I've been already here in the morning!"

Gs voice was soundless.

Tiny little particles of dust were floating in the bright light.

Harriett wanted to ask if this has been his room.

If this has been the room where he had spend the three months with this family.

In this moment her eyes caught the white door of the built-in wardrobe, standing open a gap.

Something was carved in the frame of the door.

She could read it from where she stood: 'G. Callen 83'.

If you're interested in G Callens bag:

doc/142101093/Gs-bag


End file.
